


Gay American and Aussie almos t elope

by pavloverly



Category: Cancer Crew
Genre: Clickbait, Gay, M/M, Males Horny, Twink, hot aussie dom, i'm kidding this isnt clickbait, it's all gay i promise you i jnow how to do this, watch this american get his freedom stripped away in 5 seconds!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavloverly/pseuds/pavloverly
Summary: i wrote this for my friend leo about 7 months ago and im only uploading it now!it's honestly just max and ian bein gay tbh,,it's also unfinished so im uploading it in 1 chapter unfinished form Lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> i uploaded this at 4am its the only time im brave enough to do this (ull kno why its gay nad shit their personalities are way off)

“Hey,” Max looks over at Ian, hooking a leg around his boyfriend’s thigh and drawing himself closer, placing a gentle kiss underneath Ian’s jaw. 

“Hey yourself,” Ian looks at Max with a fond glance, pecking him on the lips. “Watch the movie babe, it’s almost finished.” He leans his head against Max’s and wraps his arm around his shoulders, bringing Max’s shoulders in contact with his chest. 

“But I’m bored.” Max fidgets nexts to Ian. “And kinda horny,” He lowers his voice to less than a whisper. 

“What was that?” Ian asks, nudging Max. He looks up in wild surprise.

“Uh. Nothing.” Max delivers a sheepish smile. 

“I heard something, Aussie.” Ian looks at Max smugly, tickling his ribs. Max laughs and tries escaping his grasp, but ends up with a warm body on top of him, insistently poking. Max writhes around, trying to escape Ian’s grasp as his legs bracket Max’s hips. 

“Mercy!” Max squeals in surrender, trying to shove Ian off of him. The insistent gentle poking stops and Ian sits back on Max’s hips, trapping him. He tries catching his breath, the blush in his cheeks proving to be persistent and refusing to fade back to his normal skin tone. 

“Now I got you where I want you,” Ian wiggles his hips downwards and Max suppresses a gasp. He leans down into Max’s face, bracing himself with one hand while the other rests against Max’s torso. “What did you whisper before?” 

The blare of the TV playing _Chef_ fades into the background as Max stares at Ian’s features, studying the stormy colour of Ian’s eyes. God, he loves his boyfriend. Every little thing Ian does around the house turns Max on. Every day he’ll discover something new about him that makes Max love him even more. Ian stares back, following Max’s eyes. A faint rosy colour appears on his cheeks and his lips part as his tongue darts out, wetting his lower lip. And now, Max thinks that there’d never been a better time to wrap his arms around Ian’s neck and bring their lips together, trying to tangle their bodies in (what Max was sure going to be) a hot mess. 

Max hooks a leg around Ian’s hips, bringing their bodies closer, craving the heat, _needing_ it. Ian reciprocates to Max’s request, shifting his pelvis so it aligns with Max’s. Ian lowers himself onto Max gently, carding a hand through the brown tangled locks and rests his other hand above his chest, running his hand up and down Max’s side as he deepens the kiss. Ian shifts slightly as he brings a hand up to Max’s jaw and holds him close as he lightly grinds onto Max, in slow agonising circular motions. Ian moves to the pale taut skin on Max’s neck, sucking at the junction directly underneath his jaw. 

“Ian.. fuck, f-fuck,” Their actions become more hurried and rushed, Ian breathing into the skin on Max’s neck as their hips move faster, Max gasps and shuts his eyes, hooking his arms around Ian’s back and bringing him down so they’re pressed flush together. “Ian, please-!” Max whines as Ian’s grinding gets insistently faster, Ian breathing shaky moans into Max’s neck. Max pushes at his shoulders and Ian sits up. Max gathers up as much dignity and courage as he can muster (given the current situation). He looks at Ian and clears his throat, turning red. “Can I… Can I fuck you?”

Ian looks taken aback at the abrupt question. Slowly, his shocked face melts into a grin at Max and boops his nose, giggling when Max gives a nervous smile and swats his hand away. “Sure,” He says, still smiling. “But are you sure you’re man enough to wrangle a tough male like me?” Ian smirks at Max and flexes his biceps. 

“Oh, shut up!” Max turns scarlet, weakly punching Ian’s chest and covering his face with his hands. “I just wanted to ask and see if we could try it out, I just,” Max makes a feeble frustrated noise, trying to avoid eye contact with Ian. 

“Max,” Ian begins, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to poke too much fun,” Ian uses his hand and makes Max maintain direct eye contact with him. “I’m going to say yes, a definite yes.” 

Max exhales, relieved. “I was about to start hyperventilating,” He utters self-consciously, smiling weakly at Ian. 

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean it.” Ian leans down to capture Max’s lips. “I didn’t mean it, honest.” He takes his hands away from Max’s sides and locks their fingers together, tugging at Max to sit up as he shuffles onto his thighs. Ian tugs on the collar of Max’s shirt, kissing him. “Let’s go to your bedroom, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure.” Max says. “I feel fine now.” Max smiles at Ian, his boyfriend doing the same. Ian stands up and pulls Max with him, looping his arm around his waist and walking to the room, Max leaning into his embrace. When they finally enter the bedroom, Max looks unsure of himself. Ian kisses him on the cheek and steps back. 

“Try whatever you wanna do,” Ian flashes a nervous smile at Max. Well, at least Ian is freaking out to some degree as well. It makes him feel less alone. Max takes a deep breath, composing himself. 

Finally making up his mind, he closes the door behind them, then shoves Ian up against the wood, instantly taking control. If he was going to top a guy for the first time he may as well make the most of it. “Tonight, you’re mine,” He growls in Ian’s ear. Ian’s eyes widen comically and he exhales in surprise. Fuck yeah. Max places both hands on the sides of Ian’s face, locking both thumbs underneath his jaw. He leans up and brings Ian’s face in, fitting both their lips together as Max moves closer to Ian, pressing him up against the door. Max pulls away for a second to whisper in Ian’s ear again. “Fucking mine, you hear me?” Ian responds with a gasp as Max grinds into his crotch, attacking the skin on Ian’s neck with teeth. He was going to litter his neck with bruises. He wanted to look back on this night tomorrow and be reminded that for one night, Ian was _his_. 

Max steps back and sees the disappointed look in Ian’s eyes at the sudden lack of contact. He really had him wrapped around his finger now. “Strip, I wanna touch you,” Max demands and Ian exhales shakily. Ian reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it off in a swift motion. Max’s eyes roam his body, whistling in approval. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” He whispers in astonishment. The way Ian’s shoulders were rising and falling with each deep breath, his arms, the gentle curves of smooth muscle at his stomach, _everything_. Ian scratches the back of his neck as he turns shades of red even tomatoes would be jealous of. 

“Th-thank you,” Ian looks down, uncomfortable at the praise and Max’s intent eyes watching his every move. “Now you,” He gestures at Max to walk to him. Max does so, and Ian pulls his shirt off.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i doubt anyone wants more but if you Do, let me know and ill try for once in my life


End file.
